


total's trash collection

by totaltrashmammal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: where im posting all of my drabbles that are too short to be a full story.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 5





	total's trash collection

Guy wakes slowly, stretching to what sounds like Hal’s frankly awful singing coming from somewhere else in their small apartment. Hal had a vague grasp on the pitch and was completely clueless on tune but he made up for it in pure enthusiasm. 

In contrast, Guy had a deep, soothing voice but it was funnier to duet horribly with Hal to see the other Lantern’s disgusted expressions. 

He shifts to stare at the water-damaged ceiling, absent-mindedly humming along to what he now recognizes as Fleetwood Mac. There’s a crack that’s starting to widen which Guy stops humming long enough to frown at. He spends a few moments willing it to fix itself but the ring doesn’t work that way and the crack stubbornly remains. 

Ew. Guy will deal with it later. Eventually. 

Their apartment is a little shabby but surprisingly, being intergalactic superheroes pays horribly. It’s usually either a feast, which is a great thing after a battle or some foreign alien currency that can’t be used on Earth. 

One day, Guy is going to make Hal an honest man like his dick of an older brother is always telling him to be, and then they’ll move into a bigger apartment but right now? This crappy apartment is all they can afford and Guy wouldn’t even change a thing. 

The water is always cold by the time Guy gets in because Hal spends like an hour in the shower when he can get away with it. The front door always jams and Guy has to shove his shoulder in the seam to open it and Hal has an entire cabinet dedicated to his mug collection but Guy loves it. Besides, Guy has like twenty throw blankets on the couch, and Hal continues to enable him. 

Guy briefly entertains the thought of seizing Batman’s fancy mansion but brushes the thought away after a moment. Bats probably has several plans stored up for that specific circumstance in which the Lanterns revolt against his tyrannical ass. Jason hates that huge house anyway and he would probably refuse to continue showing for dinner. 

Guy isn’t risking Jason’s cooking or arm wrestling with Kori for anything. Seeing Roy happy soothes Hal’s nerves in a way that Queen’s half-hearted reassurances don’t. 

After listening to Hal’s terrible chicken-squawking for several minutes, he heaves himself up. His shirt sticks to his pec and without even looking, Guy knows it’s where Hal drooled on him last night. 

(The first time it happened, Guy had teased Hal for several minutes. 

“Aw, you’re _literally_ drooling over me. I’m that hot, baby?” 

Hal had crossed his arms and looked away haughtily. 

“I was thinking about John actually.” At that, Guy had tackled Hal back on the bed and neither of them left until Hal was drooling over Guy again. Conscious, this time and _definitely_ thinking of Guy. It’s a nice memory. ) 

When he finally stumbles into the kitchen, Hal has moved onto Queen. He’s undoubtedly also dancing at this point. That should have been Guy’s first clue that Hal wasn’t the straight fuckboy he had heard about when they first met. No straight boy listened to Queen while shaking their hips the way that Hal did. 

Hal hasn’t noticed him when he reaches the kitchen, so he just leans against the door and admires the view. Hal is wearing boxers and a baggy shirt that reaches his thighs. It’s slipping off one of his slim shoulders and Guy feels a grin tick at his mouth. He’s pretty sure he knows who that shirt belongs to. 

“Is that my shirt?” His tone is amused and his slight grin turns into a full one at Hal’s sassy look. He half-turns towards Guy and he can see the University of Michigan logo proudly displayed across it. It’s his old football jersey from when he played all those years ago.

“Do you mean _our_ shirt?” Hal counters, smirking at Guy until the eggs that Hal’s making starts to burn. Hal turns back to the pan with a grumble, attacking the yellow mess with a spatula and an intensity that Guy usually sees in battle. He walks forward, encircles Hal’s waist with his arms, and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

The eggs look...questionable. Guy can’t say anything, he once set their kitchen on fire trying to make toast before. 

It becomes apparent that the eggs are a lost cause pretty soon. Guy obligingly hums sympathetically when Hal sighs and shuts the stove off. One day they’ll finally learn the methods of cooking that Jason keeps trying to beat into their heads but it’s not today. 

Hal discards the pan and hops onto the counter, grabbing at Guy with huge, pleading eyes. Guy steps between Hal’s thighs and Hal drops his head onto his shoulder. It takes a minute for Guy to pierce together what Hal is saying. “—takeout?” 

Guy hmms, “I can Doordash some McDonald’s.” 

Hal nods sagely, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I want a McMuffin and chicken nuggets.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Guyhal has become my newest favorite rarepair and I have a few more drabbles in mind for them. feel free to drop a prompt below, it might take me a while to get to it but i will eventually. it doesn't have to be guyhal or green lantern, it can batfam or rhato or joyfire or jayroy, jaytemis, jason and his moms, supergirl, timkon etc, etc, im a huge mulitshipper. just not batc*st or like guykyle or halkyle. they all have family relationships in my mind. 
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/koa-ia)


End file.
